The Dragon's Curse
by clawshifter
Summary: Sequal to Two Sides of Me. When Shadow and Silver become weredragons and spread the curse to all but Mystic and Sonic, everyone's lives are in danger. Sonic also has to face the small peices of dragon instincts in his mind. Will he be able to slay his dragon and save his friends? Rated for cussing, volence and very twisted humor.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ok, everyone! I'm back, with The Dragon's Curse. This is the sequal to Two Sides of Me, so if you haven't already read it, I suggest you do so now before we start. It'll help you understand this better. Ok, now for the disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the canon characters in this story. I only own Blade, Claw, Mystic and Darkness. A special character who will be appearing later belongs to Nightmare the Dragon.**

**Now that that's done, let's do this!)**

**Prolouge: The Celebration**

**Mystic's POV**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the Shifters and I were throwing a little bit of a party in the park a few nights after...the incedent. We knew a party would get our minds off of it, so we were just dancing and talking and having a good time in the park.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, we would've never gotten into that mess." Sonic told me. He patted my head and I smiled. "Well, at least I was able to get you back to normal." I replied. He chuckled and pulled me into a headlock, then started to give me noogies. "You're too modest, Mystic. You've gotta loosen up." He said. "Hey!" I said. I pulled myself out of his headlock and tried not to smile. But apparantly, that didn't work so well, because before I knew it, both me and Sonic were laughng our heads off and rolling around on the ground. "You really had me going there, Myst!" He said. "I know! That was almost as funny as when we gave that racist gift basket to Darkness."

_Flashback_

Sonic and I were putting together a little bit of a gift basket full of things that, stereotypcally, a demon would like. We went all out, we had raw meat, pentagrams, blood samples (which kinda creeped me out a little) and we were even able to slip a cheesy 1980 horror movie in there. But the icing on the cake was a greetng card from Halloween with a pair of vampires on the front, and we had crossed out "Happy Halloween!" and written "For Darkness, the feircest demon alive!" Then we stuck it to the basket and prepared to deliver it.

"You know, when he finds out we did this, we're gonna die, right?" I whispered to Sonic, who was holding the basket. He winked and sad "Trust me, this is going to be worth it." "If you say so..." I then used a spell to lift us onto the roof so we could leave the basket up there for Darkness when he finished his rounds. I also left a small hearing item nearby so we could hear his reaction to the basket. Then we went back inside.

Soon after that, we could hear Darkness land on the roof and walk up to the basket. "Huh...what do we have here?" He asked. We heard him going through the basket. "Cool! Movie! Deer steak! Blood!" He kept getting more and more excited with each item he found. Sonic and I were almost unable to take it.

Then Darkness got to the card.

"'For Darkness, the feircest demon alive!' Oooh, this guy sure knows a good demon when he sees one!" Then we could actually feel him flip the card over, because his voice changed. It quickly went from "Hey, this is pretty cool!" to "Oh! Oh!" At that point, we both burst out laughing. Then, we could actually hear him from inside, without the aid of the hearing item...

"RACIST BASTARDS!"

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah, that was pretty good." Sonic said. "We're goin' to hell, aren't we?" I asked him. "Yeah, pretty much." He responded. We both laughed again and stared up at the star filled sky. "Nice night." I said. "Mmm hmm." he responded. "So, do you know the constellations?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't really care about that stuff. They're just stars." He said. "I know, but I still like to look for the constellations." I responded.

We laid there for a while, just talking, until eventually turned to look at each other. We scooted closer and he leaned in closer to me. I closed my eyes and prepared for what might happen. But, it turns out, I didn't need to wait long for something interesting to happen.

**Darkness's POV**

"Mystic! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic! Mystic!" I called as I flew up to her. Since I had flown here from a long ways away, and at a pretty high speed, my wings were so sore I could barely fly. I eventually crash landed in between Mystic and Sonic, which clearly wrecked their little party.

I got up and started panting. "What do you want, Darkness?!" Mystic asked me n annoyance. "This better be good." Knuckles mumbled from the sidelines. I took a deep breath and began my story. "This is very important! You know how I like to fly around the city at nght? Well, I was flying around in Shadow and Silver's neighborhoods, which I usually don't do. I'm not sure why I did it, but it happened. Anyways, was flying by, and-" "Just get to the point, Darkness!" Tails yelled at me. "It's Shadow and Silver! They transformed into-" We could hear two loud roars in the distance, and two large winged shapes, one black and one white, were flying towards us.

"...dragons!" I completed my sentance.

The two dragons soon landed in the park and began to breathe fire and swpe their long claws at us. I flew into ther faces to distract them. "Run! I'll keep them distracted!" I yelled down to them. But I was slammed down by the white dragon's claws and laid there, wounded and grounded.

**Mystic's POV**

When I saw the dragon knock Darkness down, Tails and Knuckles rushed at them to help Darkness and fight the dragons. Tails got Darkness to safety, but Knuckles had gotten burned by the black dragon's fire. He was able to escape underground. Both dragons looked at me and Sonic, and I held up my staff and prepared a spell. When they breathed fire at us, I released the spell, which created an icy sheild around us. I was about to prepare an offensve spell, but Sonic grabbed my wrist and bolted away with me.

"There's no time, Mystic! We have to get back and help the others!" He said. I wanted to protest, but I knew he was right. "We have to focus on the greater good for now, so let's just go." Soon, the Shifters, who had also been wounded, ran up with us, both of them had shapeshifted into Sonic so they could keep up. Eventually we reached a safe spot and began to care for those who had been hurt.

**(...and that's where I'll leave it for now. Please tell me what you think of this new story!)**


	2. The Curse Survives

**(So sorry for another wait, busy busy busy with Christmas and my birthday coming up at rocket speed. Anyways, let's just do this.)**

**Chapter 2: The Curse Survives**

Mystic's POV

When we escaped the two dragons, I used a cloaking spell to keep them from finding us. They fell for it and flew right past our hiding spot and into the night. "Ok, now that those two are gone, let's see what I can do." I said. Sonic nodded and he and I started to care for the others, whom had been wounded in the fight. Blade and Claw had severe burns on their shoulders, Knuckles' face was almost burnt beyond recognition, Amy was unconcious and badly scratched, Tails had a big bite mark on his arm, Darkness's wing was twisted at a painful angle and he had large scratches on his side. I was amazed that they were all still alive. But I still managed to heal the wounds for them.

"There. Now we just let them rest." I said once I finished. "Are you sure they'll be ok?" Sonic asked me. "Why are you asking that?" I asked him. He looked like he was lost in thought for a bit. "You know how if someone is bitten or scratched by a werewof, they become one themselves?" He said. "Yeah...?" I responded, unsure at what he was trying to say. "And if you think back, Darkness said that those two dragons that attacked us were Shadow and Silver, right?" "Yeah, he did say something like that." I said after thinking. "Well, what if since everyone except you and me got hurt, everyone except you and me will be weredragons themselves?" He said.

The question caught me off guard. I knew he had a point, though. "I...I'm not really sure what's going to happen." I responded. "I sealed the spell away and destroyed it, so I'm not sure what the side effects are. I'll see if I can do some research, though. Maybe you should, too." He nodded and looked away. I wanted to talk to him more, but I doubted he would listen to me, so I stayed quiet.

Sonic's POV

I felt satisfied with Mystic's answer and wanted to do some research on that spell she told me about. As I started thinking about it, I got the smell of burnt flesh in my nostrils. It smelled nasty at first, but then it started to become...kinda nice. I soon snapped out of it. Mystic must've noticed, because before I knew it she asked "Are you ok, Sonic?"

_"Blood...I smell bood..."_ A loud, creepy voice hissed inside my head. I held my forehead as if I had a headache. _"I want blood. They all must...die!"_ The voice hissed again. It almost felt like something was trying to possess me. I fought against it, but it was much stronger than I first realized.

What happened next scared both me and Mystic a lot.

I could actually feel my lips moving and the voice spoke through my mouth, making me say _"They all must die!" _over and over again until Mystic hit me with a spell.

I woke up a while later in Mystic's arms. "Now tell me, Sonic, and be honest." She told me, looking me sternly in the eye.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

**(And there we have it. I hope it's worth the wait. See ya!)**


End file.
